


Christmas Lingerie

by athabascablood



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smell smell oh piggy brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lingerie

"PLEA BARGAIN NOW" MAHIRU YELLS

"Think back to the time you should have ovulated. Did you give her nutrients?" Kuro bellowed squarely.

"No why would I?" MAhiru tilted his eyes

"Girls love nutrients"

And that was when Mahiru realized that if he was going to capture LICHT'S heart he was going to need to nutrilize her softly but with passion and to neutralize a girl softly and with passion it took many nutrients vitamin A B C D E F G zinc

And where better to find supplies such as, (nutrients - a b c d e f g) such as 

"After hour love shop"

Mahiru with his soft square hands entered the shop only to be SHOWN much of the christmas lingerie

AH

"Foot shake Frank?"

"Yes"

"We are outside and the weather is perfect like drizzles and some drizzles, fog and gray. I love it. Oh ,look at you you are happy as an in pig and shit."

Mahiru opened.

"What you say?"

"Happy as the pig in the shit"

LICHT SMILED

"How many piggies is you knowing? Do you know if piggies is happy in the hsit? Do you may a survey of the piggies? I don't think piggy is happy in the shitty. Piggy is the smart animal I think it knows. Pig knows poop is having bacteria and diseases and also smelling terrible smelling like shit. and I know piggies can make a smell."

"Are you going to buy some CHRISTMAS LINGERIE OR NOT"

"Yes I'm sorry"

Mahiru scuffled up to the cashier and paid for the lingerie red and white much like Santa. Down the chimney ?

Back at home he confronted (openly corned; in order to bring something up - something impotant) to Kuro. 

"Here is your Christmas Lingerie"

"I recieve a text in the night........."

"From Frank?"

"Yes the news is bad"

"Let's go, Kuro. Frank is waiting. And you know what happens, when Frank is made to wait. We must make reply for in eat bean soup"

[author's note;  
to be continued  
Liking servamp so far. What do you guys think]


End file.
